Back to Home
by somebodythatyouusedtoknow
Summary: Justine is Blaine's younger sister. She was there when Blaine was bullied, when he transferred and got a boyfriend, but nobody really noticed her. She has always been an outsider and moves to Mckinley expecting to finally belong.
1. Worries introductory chapter

The guitar was held loosely in her arms as she began the song. The song was what she hoped would soon become a simple ballad. She hadn't thought of lyrics but knew what she wanted to write about.

Just as she had begun the outro her brother poked his head into her room staring at his guitar in her arms, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Ready?" his voice was barely a whisper but the words still rang in her ears, somehow taunting her.

"No," and her brother's forehead creased in confusion. "In what universe will I ever be ready?"

"We are going to go shopping, how can you not be ready for that?"

"Oh, so you weren't serious about the busking part?" Her sarcasm ran throughout the room.

"Of course not," her brother answered as if her previous question wasn't just a sarcastic remark but actually a serious question.

"Let's go," he said handing her a black handbag that threatened to fall off the edge of her bed and, to her surprise, his guitar.

"So Blaine," she began mischievously and her brother turned to look at her, taking a sip from the coffee cup in his hand. "I heard your boyfriend; Kurt was it, sneak out early this morning," she says and takes a sip of the chai latte in her hands, the fragrance from the spices filling her nose.

"And... your point is?" he had a grin on his face.

"Dad that's my point," and his grin fell. "You do know that he will kill you if he finds out that Kurt has been staying nights."

"Kill?" he asked trying to change the topic.

"Okay, maybe ground or yell at but he would go nuts and do something drastic if he found out," worry taints her voice and causes her hands to shake.

"Justine, I'm going to be fine. If dad finds out I'll just deal with it then and worst comes to worst I'll move out," seeing her face he said quickly, "you can come with me to."

"Fine, but all this is not like you. You are honestly not the sneaky type." She said and shrugged defeated.

"Maybe you don't know my type," and they both laughed.

She stepped out of the changing stall in the dress she had picked out. It had horizontal pale pink and blue stripes and four brown buttons on the chest. It had a thick, stretchy belt that came with it. She flattened the material at the front of it before looking up at her brother who was two other dresses that she was hoping to buy.

"Your open mouth is doing absolutely nothing to ease my anxiety," she said matter-of-factly and her brother pointed to the mirror, closing his mouth reluctantly.

She turned and stared at herself in the mirror. Even she had to admit that the dress looked good on it. It matched her long blonde curls perfectly- the curls that matched her mother's- brought out the golden brown colour of her eyes and fit like a dream.

Her brother, who had gotten their mother's curls but their fathers hair colouring, stood behind and said, looking relaxed with his hands in the pocket of his pants, "well Justine, I think we have a winner."


	2. Song choice

**Hello everybody, the last chapter was an introductory chapter thus it's extremely short length. As you can probably guess this story is about Justine an original character that is kind of like Blaine's follower. She has a very close relationship with him and is very protective of him. She currently goes to the sister school of Dalton Academy, Crawford Country Day…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Justine sat with her laptop propped up against her knees and her brother sitting beside her.

"Do you think that I could get away with performing a Britney song?" Blaine asked looking at her.

"Uh... didn't you once tell me that Kurt told you that they performed a Britney song a while ago and the whole school went into a sort of sex riot?"

Suddenly Blaine's face was filled with comprehension. "Oh!"

"What's this week's assignment anyway?" Justine asks as she stops typing.

"We have to find a song that expresses where we want to be later in life," he said and looked at his sister's laptop.

"So what, you're going to sing 'My Prerogative'?" She questioned with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a laugh in her voice.

"No," and he glared at her. "I actually was going to sing 'Boys'."

"Yeah, like that isn't going to trigger a sex riot." She said and turned back to the twitter feed on her computer.

"Actually 'My Prerogative' isn't bad," and he looks at the blackberry in his hands which had just vibrated.

Laughing, he handed her the phone telling her to read the text.

"'Emergency, I left my moisturiser at your place. Can you get it for me or do you want me to come over?'" she read aloud to her brother. She quickly began to write a reply and had just finished when her brother noticed what she was doing.

"Justine, give me my phone," he said trying to get the phone off her but she moved her hands away from him hitting 'send'. Smiling, she threw her phone back at Blaine who glared at her.

"I just said that he could come over," Justine said smiling innocently and Blaine's face filled with relief then both panic and excitement. "Don't worry I'll go to my room," she said closing her laptop as she started to walk towards the stairs.

Her brother turned back to her phone and was therefore shocked when he heard Justine yell "Oh!" He looked up just in time to see her whirl around, the cable of her laptop charger banging against her right leg. "Be careful," she whispered pointing at him sternly.

"I will," Blaine teased and with that Justine bounded out of the room. He could hear her footsteps as she continued up the stairs and into her room. He listened to the door close shut before he stood up and went to find Kurt's moisturiser, which had been undoubtedly left in his room.

The doorbell rang and she could hear Blaine's enthusiastic "hi" when he answered it.

"Hey, did you find my moisturiser?" Kurt's voice lingered through the walls.

"I'm pretty sure it's upstairs. Do you want to help me find it?" Blaine asked and Justine could almost see his eyebrows raised as he asked the question.

"Yes," and there was silence… that was broken by the sound of the front door creaking open.

I threw the sheet music I was holding onto my bed and stood up startled as I heard glass smash on tiles.

"What the?" my father's gruff voice echoed and so did my brother explanation.

"Dad this is my boyfriend and I have no idea what to say next."

I walked to the stairs and slowly started walking down them, just as my father told kurt to get out.

"Blaine bye," kurt whispered and I watched him leave.

"Bye kurt, I love you," and I cringed at blaine's reflex response.

My father, looking offended, gestured for blaine to go into the kitchen and then whispered, "You as well sweetie," looking straight at me.

Terrified, I nodded and walked towards the kitchen where blaine was already gulping down a glass of water.

"well this should be interesting," he whispered as he handed me his glass of water. Nodding, I threw the rest of the water into my mouth and putting the glass down.

"EMMA!" my dad yelled and, in fright, I spat the water out. Blaine patted my back as I started cleaning up the mess I had made, coughing and spluttering as I did so.

**Okay so that's my second chapter. I know it's short but this is my first fanfiction and I always feel busy. I do, however, try to write when I get the chance. Anyway, please review. **

**Thanks…!**


	3. Problems

**You know half way through my second chapter I realised that I had switched to first person. I will sometimes write in first person and I will tell you whose point of view and sometimes write in third person. Sorry for that mix-up…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (dammit)**

**(Justine's POV)**

The tension in the kitchen was palpable as my father stared at Blaine his knuckles white as he continued to clench his fists. Blaine, sitting alone at the small table in the middle of the kitchen, was looking down at the wood of table occasionally glancing at me. I was sitting on one of the stools behind the countertop while my mother leaned against the fridge looking slightly confused.

"How about I start?" my father said, bringing us all out of our separate reveries.

"Well since you the one that has the problem then I think it's wise that you start," Blaine snapped back at him and I put my head in my hands whispering "Oh god!"

"Blaine, don't talk to your father like that," my mother spoke up.

"No I'll talk to him anyway I want because I am sick and tired of him and his homophobia," Blaine stood up and I looked up from my hands at the sound of his raised voice.

"Don't' use that word," my father commanded menacingly standing at hi full height and pointy a stubby finger at Blaine.

"Why not, It's true? You don't like me just because I'm in love with Kurt and Justine agrees with me. Right Justine?" Blaine asked turning towards me his gel-less curls bouncing wildly around his face.

"Justine wouldn't think that she agrees with me," and they started a fight about my standing.

I looked at my mother who was shaking her blonde head following the exchange closely. She looked as if she wanted to intervene but was continuously finding reasons not to.

Annoyed, I spoke up. "Dad!" I yelled and the kitchen filled with a deafening silence as everyone turned to look at me. I slid out of my stool and faced my father, my hands open with my palm facing outwards, pleading with him. "Dad" I said softly trying to remain calm, "dad, I agree with Blaine. Honestly I think you may have pushed it too far. Blaine may be a homosexual but that isn't a crime and I think that you believe it's a crime." I stopped when I noticed that my father's fists were clenched.

He took a slow and steady breath before talking and when he did, his voice was a hoarse whisper, "You have poisoned her mind," he said pointing a finger at Blaine and Blaine immediately gave him a look that was a cross between confusion and what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about. "You have given her all these ideas. I will not have you in the house if you're going to poison her."

At his words Blaine erupted into a string of curses, I erupted both pleading with my father and pleading with my brother to not get himself in anymore trouble, my father erupted in protests and my mother started trying to get everyone to stop talking. We all stopped when my father yelled for us to be quiet. "He is going and that is final."

The meaning of his words hit us moments later and as I looked towards the door all I could see was a head of brown curls running towards the stairs.

**So there is that chapter. Sorry it's come up late. Please review….**

**Thanks for reading guys make sure you continue having good lives… ****.**


	4. Favour

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading. It's always great motivation. So… short story even shorter, this time Blaine's upset so is Justine and she really wants a way to fix things….**

**(Blaine's POV)**

I started packing, throwing things angrily into the suitcase that was open on my bed. I picked up my phone pressing the speed dial for Kurt's cell. _Hi, this is Kurt Hummel. Leave a message after the tone. _I hit "end call" and threw the phone down on my pillow deciding to call him later. I opened up a drawer and picked up the clothes in it and carried them to my suitcase just as there was a small knock on the door and my little sister entered closing the door shut, quietly behind her.

"Thanks for, uh, taking my side back there," I whispered and she walked over to my chests of drawers, pulled open the bottom drawer and immediately closed it when she saw my old uniform in it.

"I have no idea why you keep that uniform," she said as she walked towards me holding a small pile of clothes in her hands. She put them down on my bed, started folding them and putting them in the suitcase, one by one.

"Sentimental value, I guess," I said and she gave a slight chuckle before she looked at me with a sad expression.

"Are you really going to leave?" she asked and I nodded. "Where are you going to live?"

"I'll ask Kurt, if his parents aren't okay with that then I'll get a job and buy my own place." I said- not only making it up as I spoke- disbelieving of that was what I would actually do.

"Yeah, right. I can see that getting your own place is one of the last things you would do." She said grabbing my hands as I was about to turn around. "Don't go Blaine, I'll talk to dad. He's just blinded by his homophobia. I'll make him see that you aren't 'poisoning my mind'" she let go of my hands and used air quotes, "just please, don't go." She took my hands again.

I flung my hands out of hers, "no. I'm sorry Jus, I can't." I let my head hang, unable to look at her as she walked around the bed and wrapped her arms around me. I put my arms around her when I heard a sob.

"You have to call me and text me and write me every day," she said pulling away from me but keeping her hands on my shoulders. I nodded and she hugged me again. I watched in dismay as she left the room closing the door silently behind her. I couldn't stop the tears as they began to etch paths down my cheeks.

**(Justine's POV)**

I tried to ignore the slamming of the door as my brother left and tried to focus my mind to what I was about to do. I walked into the garage where my dad was bent over the front of the car as he inspected the inside.

"Hey dad!" I said and I started trying to prepare what I was going to say. He looked up and gave me a "Hey sweetie" before looking back down at the car. I walked behind and bent over the car trying to see what the problem was. "I think there's something stuck in the engine," I said and straightened my body. I pointed towards what I thought looked like a blockage and my father's face filled with understanding.

"That's right," he said turning to look at me, a smile on his face. I was glad he smiled it meant he was happy or at least trying to be happy.

"I have a massive favour to ask," I started.

"Go on," my father said hesitantly and I debated on whether or not to continue.

"Well," I continued using Blaine as my motivation. "As you know Blaine recently transferred to a new school and I want to transfer too."

"Why do you want to transfer?" he asked turning away and walking to a bench where a number of tools lay, only two of which I could name.

"I don't really like it there. I don't really have any friends and people bully me."

"That's a great way for you to toughen up, get more courage and resilience and…."

"And how did I know you were going to say that? Dad I want to be accepted and I think that McKinley High is a place for me to be accepted." I could see that he was going to give in so it wasn't a surprise when he nodded and said that I could transfer if it was what would make me happy. "I also have something else to ask."

"Okay?" he said leaning against the bench at last turning to face me.

"Did you know that McKinley High is an hour and a half away by public transport?" I asked him expecting him to not care. "But I still want to go there. So I would really like it if you could uh..." but I couldn't get the words out.

"I could…?" my father prompted.

"If you could get us a place to stay," and my father looked at me confused. "Dad, I'm asking not only asking for myself but for Blaine. He's your son and you threw him out of the house. We grew up together and I depend on him so much. I need him in my life and by you throwing him out of the house you are taking away a person that I can't live without." My father was going to interrupt me and so were tears but I stopped them both. "I want this place so that we can stay that way. I'll come over on weekends and for dinner every second day. Just please, please get us an apartment or rent us one." I couldn't stop the tears anymore.

"If that is really what you want and need then we'll get you an apartment closer to that new school of yours," he walked up to me and gave me a hug and my tears soaked his flannel shirt. Then he held me at arm's length by the shoulders, "but you must, always call and come over and no drinking or drugs and definitely no boys over." As I nodded I put one of my hands behind my back and crossed my fingers but I wasn't sure which part I didn't agree with.

When he let me go, I ran up the stairs, to my room and after pulling my mobile phone out of my handbag on the floor I hit the speed dial for Blaine's number unable to contain my joy.

**Thanks again for reading guys. My original plan was for Justine to go to McKinley and then ask for the apartment but I felt that it should end on a happy note.**

**So… special thanks to **_**GD91 **_**for giving me my first review its always nice to know that people are enjoying the story.**

**I would also like to put out an FYI that in the next couple of chapters Justine will be making her transfer and the chapters leading on from that will most likely not match the actual show as I have not seen past "Mash-Off". Sorry for that guys.**

**As always… enjoy your lives.**


	5. New

**Hola everyone! How is everyone? Good? That's nice. **

**Well here's my next chapter, sorry these chapters aren't coming up at regular intervals but I always get absorbed in something else. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (Double dammit!)**

Key chains bumped against my hands as I opened the door to my new home. Boxes littered the hallway taking up space. I weaved a path through them my suitcases, and Blaine, in tow trying to get to what I hoped was the living room. The navy sofas in it were wrapped in plastic, making a crinkly sound as I sat down.

"I can't believe they said yes," Blaine said, his voice soaked in disbelief, as he sat down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Well dad said yes and do you really think that mom would let her son go homeless?" I asked

"I guess not," and there was an awkward pause and my brother chose to break it by saying, "Thanks Justine, I probably owe you one."

"Try a lot," I said as I stood up and walked over to a box that was labelled 'entertainment'. Opening it I pulled out a stereo and a few cds. "I think we'll need these," and my face broke into a smile when I heard Blaine's laughter.

I heard a grunt as Blaine lifted his suitcase onto the sofa and the gentle buzzing of the zips. Then I heard a gasp.

"What?" and I whirled around to look at my brother who was digging through his suitcase.

I shrugged and tried not to look guiltily at my own suitcase when he said "I forgot my gel."

'_Cause, I'm just one of those ghosts_

_Travelling endlessly_

_Don't need no roads_

_In fact, they follow me._

I sang along to "Misguided Ghosts" by _Paramore_ as it blasted from the stereo that we had placed in my new room.

Blaine and I had decided to work together to get our rooms set up. We had decided on a two hour cycle. We were going to spend one hour and forty-five minutes in my room then take a fifteen minute break before moving on to Blaine's room. To decide who went first we played a quick game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, a game which I won due to Blaine's tendency to always pick scissors.

So there we sat, an hour later, still trying to piece my new bed together and trying to read the French instructions.

"Why do you like this song?" Blaine asked as he held up a particularly heavy piece that I had to screw onto another piece.

"It's easy to sing to, I guess," I said honestly having no idea why I liked it.

"You guess?" and I could tell he was smiling.

"I do," I said matter-of-factly as I finished screwing the pieces together.

"Cool let's put a mattress on it," Blaine said standing up and walking over to the left side of the small room where a mattress, fresh out of its packaging, stood.

I walked over, grabbed one of the sides and pulled it up off the ground. After much effort, and stopping, we finally had it on the bed frame. Blaine put an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple as we marvelled at our handiwork. Then the whole thing collapsed.

"I'll call Kurt and ask him to read the instructions," Blaine said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Good idea," and I began to move the mattress as Blaine walked out of the room, his phone to his ear.

I realised the stereo was still on full volume as my brother said a breathless "hey." Instead of turning it down I shrugged my shoulders and continued listening to the music as I went back to the task at hand.

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**In the next chapter Justine will be going to McKinley and I would like song suggestions for the characters to sing.**

**See you guys next time…**


	6. First

**Hey everyone. I hope you had a merry Christmas and a happy new year….**

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while but I went away for a week and got a heap of writing done in that time…**

**So here is another chapter… **

**Now I'm from Australia so I have no idea how American schooling works… so I'm kind of lost. If someone could please explain to try and make my stories more realistic it would be GREATLY appreciated.**

**I very much hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_** (Aww… Hell!)**

(**Justine's POV)**

It was my first day at McKinley and my back was aching, badly. I had woken up an hour before I usually did after sleeping on the floor (we hadn't been able to assemble my bed and Kurt wasn't available to read the French instructions for us) and then decided to have a cold shower. I had decided to wear the dress that I had bought the day that Blaine got kicked out of the house and a black jacket that ended at my waist. I was going to wear my black fishnet stockings over my purple ones but then decided for simple black stockings. I decided to wear my favourite pair of military boots and a checked pink and black hat.

It was when I was looking at myself in the mirror that my brother came in and tried to hide his double-take. "Now, I have absolutely no sense of fashion but you look great," he said picking the hat of my head and putting it on his own.

"Thanks! You of course always look great," I said as I looked at his bowtie and suspenders.

He smiled at me, "Now are you ready?" he asked me as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah," I mumbled nervously as I picked up my bag which was beside the door.

We left our apartment and walked down the garage where Blaine threw me a set of keys. "You're driving," he said with a laugh as I unlocked the car.

I really hope that he didn't notice the slam of the car door as I grudgingly got into the driver's seat

**(Blaine's POV)**

I don't think that I had ever seen Justine so nervous. I knew that she wanted to be accepted, wanted to have a friend. Crawford Country Day was very much like Dalton with its zero-tolerance bullying policy. However that didn't mean that the girls didn't bully.

I had started to see Justine act differently after the first day at Crawford. I had decided to take her out for coffee to ease the process of her changing schools for me- our parents had insisted that she transferred schools when I did- and she wasn't her bright, happy, slightly cocky and over-confident self. I summed it up to discomfort from having to move schools but things started getting worse. Whenever we were together she rarely smiled- when she did it looked forced- she never laughed and she started to lose weight. I tried talking to her but she would just say that she wasn't feeling well, walk away and avoid me for the rest of the weekend.

It was when Christmas arrived that I knew I had to do something. My mother had asked Justine and me to help with the cooking so she was mixing cake batter while I was standing across the counter from her, cutting vegetables. Her sleeve barely missed the batter as her arm moved frantically. Noticing this, she pushed the blue fabric up her arm and I saw that her arm was just skin as it clung onto bone. As I was staring at the inside of her arm I noticed a series of horizontal scratches I only got a glimpse of them before she saw me staring and started pulling her sleeve down as she turned to my mother asking if there was anything else she needed to do.

"No, that's all honey. You can go back up to your room if you want. I'll call you when dinner's ready, okay?" my mother had said pouring the batter into a cake tin before putting it to the oven.

I stared after my sister as she walked away trying to think of what I could say to her. I was thinking so much that I didn't absorb my mother's question. "Blaine?" she asked and I immediately looked at her. "You can go to your room if you want to. I think you've cut enough vegetables."

It was the word 'cut' that started to get me angry but I concealed it as I smiled at my mother and walked to my room. My anger didn't get worse until after dinner. I had watched Justine carefully during dinner and she ate as normal which didn't explain her weight. The vomiting, however, I heard as I walked past the bathroom later that day, did. I pushed open the door, slightly astonished that it wasn't locked, and found Justine staring at me with wide, startled eyes.

I think in that moment she knew that she couldn't keep lying or that she needed to tell someone. Either way it wasn't easy to watch my sister break down and start sobbing uncontrollably in front of me.

**(Justine's POV)**

After a car ride filled with awkward silences, that my brother tried to fix with small talk- eventually I 'kindly' asked him to "shut- the- hell- up"- we arrived at McKinley High. I went to reception and after receiving a map, schedule and the receptionist's luck I was on my way. My first class was English and with much difficulty I made my way there. The teacher, a moustached, balding man introduced me to the class and told me to take a seat. My class was studying '_Richard III'_, a play that I knew to the point that I could quote Richard's lines. Despite my knowledge of the play I only answered one question: What is an example of something that has used '_Richard III'_ as a basis for its storyline?

"_The Lion King_," I answered confidently. The teacher however seemed reluctant to agree to my answer.

"Enlighten me."

"Well, Mufasa is the perfect representation of both Clarence and the King. He's the king but he's also Scar's brother. Simba fights Scar to get his rightful place as King. Scar marries Mufasa's wife just like Richard did. Even Simba's mockery of Scar resembles that of the Prince's mockery of Richard." The teacher mumbled something about how I was right and continued teaching the lesson.

One look around at the classroom told me that I probably shouldn't have answered so thoroughly. I was probably already labelled as a 'nerd'.

It my next class, Spanish, I sat next to Blaine who asked me if I had been having a good day so far.

"Did you know that you always ask the questions the right way so that the person will want to answer?"

"Yeah, it's how you get to know things even when people are unwilling to tell you." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, no anyway. Being a junior that already knows a lot of the coursework because she had free time on her hands isn't really a good idea to try and get people to acknowledge you," I whispered dejectedly.

"What question did you answer?"

"I might have explained why _The Lion King_ is an appropriate example of _Richard III_ being used in modern culture. He might have asked the question in a less technical way, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Blaine asked his eyebrows rising.

"Okay he did. He asked if we could provide an example of modern culture that has used _Richard III_ as inspiration for its storyline," but his eyebrows remained raised. "He said 'something' and 'basis' not 'modern culture' and 'inspiration'."

"Uh… okay?"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" I asked

"No," Blaine said with a chuckle and we both turned to the teacher at the front of the class who was now talking about something that was way too complicated for me to follow.

During the lesson I continued to ask Blaine for help and asked him to explain everything to me, so was happy when the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson.

As I was standing up to leave my brother caught my arm and dragged me to the front of the room, stopping in front of the teaching that was piling things on his desk. "Mr Schuester, this is my younger sister, Justine."

"It's great to meet you Justine," the teacher said holding his hand out.

"Likewise," and I shook his hand.

"So how can help you?" he asked looking straight at me.

Instead it was Blaine who answered, "She would like to audition for the New Directions."

I almost fainted.

**This chapter was meant to be much longer than it is but I think I need to update more…**

**I need some song ideas because my list is currently limited to **_**Paramore**_**, **_**The Beatles**_** and songs already performed on **_**Glee**_**. **

**Also call me a nerd but all that stuff about**_** Richard III **_** is true…**

**Justine is rubbing off on me…**

**Please review, it's always great to know your opinions..**

**Thanks.**


	7. Pressure

**Bonjour Everyone. **

**Now here is the next chapter… sorry it's up late.**

**Well I should WARN you that there is some bad stuff in here. And POSSIBLE TRIGGERS.**

**First day at McKinley….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee **_**or any of the songs featured in this chapter (*sad face*)**

**(Blaine's POV)**

I sat down next to my sister, hugging her as he sobbed. "So do you want to talk about it?" I asked pulling away from her.

"I kind of have to don't i?" She asked wiping her hand across her nose and looking up at me.

"Yeah, but you don't have to this minute," I met her eyes and was devastated by the hurt and conflict that clouded her eyes. "How about we start from the beginning, your first day?"

"The day started out fine, really. It wasn't until I got to French class that it all started." I knew Justine would have a hard time telling me all this but the good thing was that she was talking about it to me. "I was having trouble doing some work so I asked the girl next to me for help. Instead she said 'leave me alone, stupid noob!'"

"What's a 'noob'?" I asked my eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"It means 'newbie'. So I sat through the lesson, slightly upset and trying to work out a single word the teacher was saying. So when a teacher asked me a question in French I couldn't answer it. The class thought that was amusing. They thought it was even more amusing, however, when I was asked to stay behind to discuss my knowledge on French. Luckily I had English next. Unfortunately they were discussing a completely different text to the one that I was already studying. So I was behind and clueless in that class. The worst came at lunch though. Have you ever seen _Mean Girls_?" she asked and I nodded, of course I had seen it. "Well that was what it was like. Everybody staring at me like I was an alien and me trying to find a group that I could sit with, only to just go and sit by myself in a secluded hallway. At least I thought it was secluded. A few girls came up to me and pretended to befriend me. I was smiling with her until she asked to look at my lunch. I agreed, of course, but I didn't even know her name. She dropped it on me and my first edition copy of _Pride and Prejudice._ It was a god damned CEASAR SALAD," She yelled and then looked guiltily at the bathroom door as if expecting one of our parents to walk in at her outburst.

"They are at one of dad's colleague's houses for a Christmas party. So yell as loud as you like." I said and she continued.

"It even had the dressing on it. Couldn't that stupid, idiotic blonde recognise a _first edition_. It is so rare to find one," and she started sobbing.

I wrapped her in my arms and held her whispering, "I know, I know," over and over again.

I knew, however, that no how many times I said it they still wouldn't be true.

**(Justine's POV)**

I always knew that I shouldn't have been a good singer. I always knew that. I knew I was correct when I was being dragged, by my brother, through the halls of McKinley as he rambled on about how much stronger the New Direction would be if they had me in it. I wasn't happy that I was a good singer at that point. I knew that I would have to audition and did not want to sing in front of a group. Not since the last time.

We stopped at the front of what I assumed was the choir room. I took a quick look at the inside and saw exactly what I expected to see. A room with a clump of seats at the back- most of them being used- a piano at the front, and a few instruments to the side. I didn't like the area in the middle that I presumed was the area set out for performances. It was too large.

My brother walked in and sat next to who I assumed was Kurt. He looked exactly as my brother described him, without the creepy eyes like stars stuff that you read about in clichéd romance novels.

I leaned against the doorframe scanning the room when I saw something that caught my eyes but my view was completely obstructed when a small, brunette stood up and started talking about appropriate song choices for the Regional Show Choir Competition. She was interrupted by Mr. Schuester who politely asked her to sit down.

I was about to turn around and leave when I heard the same annoying voice yell "SPY!" and the brunette was pointing directly at me.

"Rachel, she's not a spy. She would just like to audition," Mr. Schuester say and he turned to me beckoning me in. Hesitantly I walked into the room and stood next to him. "Guys and gals this is Justine. She transferred in today." I tried to ignore the stares of a certain person as looked around the room. "When you're ready Justine," and Mr. Schuester went and sat in an empty chair at the front.

I stood there for a moment before one of the people in the band asked me what song I wanted to sing so that they could back me up.

After looking at Blaine for reassurance I said, "Uh... actually could I just borrow an acoustic guitar I don't think I'll need any more backing music than that."

"Yeah sure," one of the band members handed me his guitar and took my bag putting it next to the drum.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I slung the guitar strap around my shoulders and pulled out the plectrum that was caught between the strings. I ran it against the strings checking to see if it was in tune. I was upset that it was.

Checking my finger positioning I began to sing:

"_Remember that time,_

_When you wouldn't talk to me,_

_You wouldn't talk to me, all night.__  
><em> 

_Remember that song,_

_And all the words we'd sing._

_Well here's a song I sing, all right.__  
><em> 

_Remember that way,_

_How you'd never lie to me,_

_'cause you'd never lie to me, no way.__  
><em> 

_You could be faking it._

_My god, don't be like that._

_I don't like the way you act around me.__  
><em> 

_So baby, come on, come on.__  
><em> 

_Oh, don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again_

_You're ten out of ten,_

_Sorry, did I just s-stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again,_

_You were never my friend,_

_You were never my, you were never my lover."_

I was so nervous that I forgot the next line so I stopped playing and whispered, mortified, "thanks for giving me the chance to audition."

I picked up my bag, handed the guitar back to the band member that had given it to me and walked out of there waiting until I got to the bathroom to burst into tears.

**(Blaine's POV)**

Puckerman was the first to break the silence, "She's pretty good." I was glad to see the others nod in agreement.

"Why did she run out?" Brittany asked innocently and most people shrugged.

"She doesn't deal with pressure very well. Auditioning unfortunately falls in that category," I said looking at everyone else. I was met with confused expressions.

"Wait Blaine, how do you know that?" A voice asked from my left.

I turned to face Kurt as I said, "Justine is my little sister," I almost laughed at the sudden looks of understanding in everybody's eyes. "Notice the resemblance did you?" I questioned with a laugh.

"Well we should find her and tell her that she's in," Mr Schue said as he stood up.

"I'll go," and I stood up as well.

I was stepping off the risers when I heard Kurt say behind me, "I'll come with you," and together we took off looking for my sister.

**(Justine's POV)**

The damp piece of paper towel I held in my hands weren't really helping as I tried to fix the lines of grey that were etched down my face. Giving up, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my contacts finding the one I wanted and called him only to shove my phone back in my pocket when I was greeted with his voice mail.

I was so occupied that I didn't hear the door open or close. I only noticed that someone else was in the bathroom when he started talking as he came and stood next to me

"I thought I recognised you. After Blaine told us you're his sister I realised where I had seen you before," Kurt said gently and my eyes snapped up.

I used the mirror to look at him, "and where is that?"

"While we were performing _Animal_. You were dancing with Jeff and Nick."

"They're nice to me but they're oblivious."

"Of what exactly?" Kurt asked as he started to look for something in his bag.

"How much they love each other. When I first met Jeff he was unbelievably nice and he danced with me and I could see that Nick was jealous so I talked to him. He told me everything. When Nick stormed out i knew by the way Jeff watched him go that he loved him back. It's somewhat like the relationship between you and Blaine.

Kurt found what he was looking for in his bag and he held it out to me. It was some facial cleansing stuff.

"Thanks," I whispered as I took the bottle off him and put a small drop on the paper towel and spread it over my face.

Obviously upset with how I was cleaning my face, he took the towel off me and started rubbing the mascara off my cheeks.

"You know," he said and I moved my eyes upwards to look at him, "but everybody wants you in the glee club. Even Rachel was nodding her head when Mr Schue said that you're in. You have an amazing voice."

"I sound too much like my brother some of the time."

"I think that's your biggest advantage. It means you have an incredible range. Now I'm all done, I hope to see you at rehearsal tomorrow," and he started to leave.

"Kurt?"

The boy turned, "Yes?"

"That boy, the Irish one, what's his name?" I stared at his feet.

"Rory, why?" at the name my eyes snapped upwards to look straight at Kurt.

"No reason," I said smiling slightly and with a 'good luck' Kurt left.

I left the bathroom after fixing my outfit and walked through the halls of McKinley until I found him. He was at his locker looking at the inside of the door. I took a deep breath and walked up to him.

I kept my head down as I said, in almost perfect Irish, "it's good to see you Rory."

"Same here. I missed you after you left. I still haven't worked out what you wrote," he replied in English, although.

"It still holds true- what's written on the paper," I somehow find the courage and bring myself to look at him in the eye.

"You remember all the Irish I taught you?" It warmed my heart to see him smile.

"I wouldn't dare forget it. It's good to see you. I really, _really,_ missed you, " and after giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek I walked away, smiling.

It took me a moment to notice the small buzzing sound that was coming from my pocket. Whipping my phone out of my pocket I answered it.

"Hey Nick. Yes I'm fine. No I was just having a bit of a bad start. Yeah I probably will. Okay…" I trailed off when I noticed a boy walking straight towards me, a slushie in his hand. "Nick just a sec okay?" and I clutched my phone to my chest.

The boy stopped in front of me and I saw his hand move backwards and then charge forwards. When his hand began the forward motion I stepped to the right and turned my body to the left.

I stared, smiling, at the blue slushie that was spilt all over the ground and then up at the boy who had planned on throwing it at me.

My expression turned serious. "Really? Throwing a slushie on my face? Are you an idiot?" when he didn't answer I decided to. "Obviously," I said and put my phone back to my ear and continued my conversation with Nick, who had heard everything I said.

"Bye," I said as I ended the call and put my phone back in my pocket.

On my way down the halls I walked past the New Directions who were staring at me with what I thought to be admiration- well I hoped it was.

"I thought you said she didn't cope well under pressure?" I stopped and turned around walking back towards the group.

"I _don't_ cope well under pressure but it was easy to anticipate what he was doing. Based on what I had heard from Blaine and by his stance I was able to quickly sort out my options and from that pick the best one," I said looking at each of them in turn.

"In a matter of two seconds before the slushie hits you?" an Asian girl asked.

"Not two seconds I was thinking of a plan when I saw him walking across the hallway. Also there were only two options. I could have gotten out of the way or gotten slushie down my new dress. I wasn't happy with latter. Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?" my eyes flickered back and forth between each of the people standing in front of me.

"Because Justine," my brother says, "your intelligence has reached a whole new level."

I tried to hide my smile with a glare.

**So how was it?**

**The sing featured in this chapter was **_**Stutter**_** by Darren Criss. If you haven't seen it before check it out its great!**

**If someone dumped Caesar salad on my first edition copy of **_**Pride and Prejudice**_**, not only would I be furious but I would never want to eat Caesar salad again…**

**I have nothing against blondes, being one myself, so don't think I'm being stereotypical it's what came to me while writing.**

**Next chapter... Valentine's Day!**

**See you guys next time!**


	8. Love

**Hey peoples **_**Gossip Girl **_**here!**

**Just kidding everyone!**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Some of you have been wondering exactly how Justine knows Rory, well all will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the songs featured in this chapter. Santa didn't give them to me for Christmas- even though I've been **_**really**_** good (*****cough*)**

**(Justine's POV)**

"I did say that I would help but I didn't think that I would have to swing dance with while wearing a skirt and military boots," I said as Jeff dragged me through the halls of Dalton Academy with Nick walking next to me.

"You _did _say that you would help," Nick whispered next to me.

"Ugh fine but I haven't done any type of swing dance in a while."

"It's the exact same song and routine that we practiced a month ago. I think you'll remember it perfectly," Jeff called back to me and I gave Nick a look of desperation just as we arrived at the senior commons where the Warblers were already assembled.

"Hey guys," Jeff said as he walked into the room, "look who I bought," and he came back out to drag me in.

The Warblers, or at least all the ones who I knew, grinned when they saw me got up to give me a hug.

"Hey everyone, I've missed you guys so much," I said as I hugged Trent.

"Why haven't you been around for so long?" he asked.

"Oh come on I saw you guys at Regionals and then I saw you right before Dalton's prom," I replied and looked around the room. "I do, however, wish that I had come and seen you when Blaine came a few weeks ago. I heard _Uptown Girl_ was fantastic."

"Of course it was," Nick said and I knew it was because he had a solo in it.

"So what's up?" I heard Flint ask.

"Well, I just transferred to McKinley and it was my first day today. I have been welcomed into the glee club, I finally met the infamous Kurt Hummel," I saw the expression of one of the boys harden, "And I managed to outwit someone who attempted to throw a slushie in my face. Then I dragged here by Jeff who has asked me to help him practice a dance that is apparently meant to go with a song that you've been working on."

"Well, let's get to it then," said one of the boys and the Warblers spread into formation.

Jeff grabbed my hand and directed me to stand there and not sing anything or do anything until he held out his hand for me to dance. I had to remember his instructions as the Warblers started vocalising.

I was happy that Nick had gotten the solo for this song as well but I couldn't listen to the vocals- I was too busy concentrating on the dance steps.

The song ended and I curtsied before I was getting pulled into the embrace of several people. We sat down and discussed whatever came to our minds.

"Well I better go and let you guys get some more rehearsal done. Wouldn't want to be telling the possible competition about your set list will you?" and with that I stood up and walked out waving to everyone before I left the room.

I was about to leave the building when I heard someone yell, "Hey Warbler girl!" and I turned around looking at the tall boy that had called to me. It was the same boy that had reacted oddly when I talked about Kurt. He was walking towards me, hands in his pockets.

"Well normally I don't go by that name but yes?"

"How do you know Blaine?" he asked as he stopped in front of me.

"He's my brother. What do you have against Kurt?" I retorted and his face instantly hardened. I understood who he was immediately. "You're Sebastian aren't you?" he gave a slight nod. "Yeah Blaine told me about you. Apparently you're 'out there' but not very nice. Also I've been told that Blaine feels nothing for you even though it's obvious you've tried so I suggest you stay away from him," I said threateningly.

"Or what?" he asked a small smile on his face.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Beannacht Sebastian. Ní raibh sé deas bualadh leat," and I turned on my heel and walked out of the building, hopefully leaving a stunned Sebastian trying to work out what I said.

**(Blaine's POV)**

Valentine's Day was drawing nearer and I was holding hands with Kurt as we walked into the choir room the day after my sister's acceptance into the New Directions. It was a few minutes before the meeting was set to begin so we expected the room to be empty.

"So we should- oh my god!" he cut off when he looked away from me and saw the last thing we both expected to see.

"Justine why are you lying on the piano?" I approached her with slow steps.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I guess I haven't ever been allowed to sit on top of furniture so I decided to take advantage of this time alone and sit on the piano," she said as she stared at the roof.

"Okay?" I heard Kurt start walking forwards behind me.

"Now that I am on the piano, I feel like breaking out into song," and she sat up, brushing down her dress.

"Which song?" Kurt looked genuinely interested and I smiled.

"I was thinking something from _Chicago_. _Funny Honey_ maybe," and she let her legs dangle from the side of the piano.

"Wise choice. With that hair and that voice you would make an excellent Roxie," Kurt said as he sat down and I sat down next to him, taking his hand.

"Just like you would _kill_ Velma," I laughed at the pun, letting my head drop.

When I looked at her I noticed that she was biting her lip and looking down at her shoes which she had left on the ground. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get down, at least not without my shoes on."

"Why not?" I stood up, let go of Kurt's hand and walked to my sister.

"I used the heels to help me get up here. Not wanting to damage the piano…" I stood in front of her, put my hands on her waist while she put her hands on my shoulders.

"…You took them off?" and with a grunt I lifted her up and put her back on the ground right next to her shoes.

"Yeah! Thanks Blaine!" she said happily as she bent to pick up her shoes.

"You're welcome," and she started to walk towards where me and Kurt were sitting, shoes in hand.

"I have a question," Kurt was looking straight at Justine. She nodded and put one of the shoes on the ground fastening the other one around her ankle. "Where did you get those shoes?" he pointed at her feet.

She laughed heartily and started admiring them as she said, "A friend bought these for me in Ireland. They're beautiful aren't they?" They certainly were beautiful. They were simple and black peep toes but with green piping on the edges. They were only two-inch heels but they had always managed to make her seem so much taller.

"They are but what where you doing in Ireland?"

"I was on a foreign exchange program there. I was in Ireland for nine months," she said looking down at her feet.

"Like Rory?" her head snapped up.

"Rory?" she echoed and he nodded.

"He's currently on a foreign exchange program from Ireland. Have you met him yet?" Kurt asked politely.

"Uh... yeah you could say that," and she looked away from Kurt who I could tell wanted to ask her more.

The rest of the club entered followed by Mr. Schue who told us to quickly settle down.

"Now Valentine's Day this week so just like last year you have to pick a partner and sing them what you think to be is the world's greatest love song. You must, however, make sure that it is a song that has been done by _The Beatles_ and that it has 'love' in the title," I could see Justine's face light up at the mention of the band.

"But Mr. Schuester isn't that somewhat limiting in possible song choices?" Rachel asked.

Instead of Mr Schuester answering, Justine did, "_The Beatles_ have a massive amount of love songs about half of which have 'love' in the title," she was facing Rachel but she quickly whipped her herself around to look at the director. "Actually, Mr Schuester I have the perfect song already."

"Do you want to do the song now?"

"No thanks, not yet," I saw that she looked at Rory before continuing, "Could I perhaps perform it in this afternoon's rehearsal?"

"Of course Justine. Well off you go, good luck," and we all stood up to leave.

I took Kurt's hand as we left the room, "So what's your favourite _Beatles_ song?"

**(Justine's POV)**

It was my second day at McKinley and my locker was already a mess but I was able to find the thing I wanted. It was a small, black box where I kept things that were important to me. It was locked and I always kept the key around my neck. So it wasn't a problem unlocking it. I dug through it until I found a picture. The picture was a little battered but I still loved it.

It showed house with two people standing in front of it. The male, with his arms wrapped around the female's waist while the female laughed. I had never been happier than I was at the moment the picture taken. That was the moment that I fell in love with him.

Rory. I had met him while in Ireland on a foreign exchange program- I needed to get away from the bullying at Crawford but my parents wouldn't let me transfer back- and his family was playing host to me. I had known some Irish but not enough. Rory, seeing my dilemma, had offered to teach me and by the time I left I was almost fluent. Three months into my stay, Rory asked me out and of course I said yes. Slowly we fell in love- well I did, I wasn't sure how Rory felt- then one day, while standing outside his house, his mother had taken this picture of us. She printed it out and gave it to Rory. I was about to leave when he gave me the picture saying that if we ever met again that I should show it to him.

I put it into my pocket and closed my locker, planning on giving it to him just before singing the song that I had sung to him the day the picture was taken. I know he'll remember it.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur. I didn't pay attention in any of my classes worrying too much about Rory's possible reaction to my song.

When the bell rang signalling the end of classes for the day, I stood up and almost ran to the choir room, weaving my way through the mass of people who were in a rush to either get to their extracurricular activities or to get home. I arrived in the choir room and told the piano man, who I found out was named 'Brad', which song I'd like to sing.

I sat down on one of the chairs, pulled the photo out of my pocket looking down at it as the others came in.

"So Justine, are you ready to go?" Mr. Schuester asked and I nodded, standing up.

I was about to walk to the middle when I stopped and turned to Rory, dropping the photo in his lap. He stared at it as I walked into the middle and turned to face everyone.

"You always told me to show you the photo if we met again," I said addressing him, only him. "The day that photo was taken, I sang you a song but I sang I didn't sing it in English. I sang it in German. The song always said what I wanted it to but I was too afraid to say it in English. What I wrote on the piece of paper was in German as well. I'm going to sing the same song but this time I'm going to sing it in English so you know exactly what I mean. Ich liebe dich Rory. Ich liebe dich." He was still looking at the photograph.

"What song are you going to sing Justine?" Mr Scheuster asked.

"_Sie Liebt Dich. _More commonly known as _She Loves You. _I slowed it down although so it suits the message I want to send across. "

I looked straight at Rory as I began to sing:

"_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah_

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah_

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah yeah"_

Rory was looking at me and I looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"_You think you've lost your love_

_Well, I saw her yesterday_

_It's you she's thinking of_

_And she told me what to say__  
><em> 

_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes, she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad__  
><em> 

_She said you hurt her so_

_She almost lost her mind_

_But now she says she knows_

_You're not the hurting kind"_

Tears were welling up in my eyes and my voice was beginning to crack but I powered on.

"_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes, she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad, ooh!__  
><em> 

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah_

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah_

_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad__  
><em> 

_You know it's up to you_

_I think it's only fair_

_Pride can hurt you too_

_Apologize to her"__  
><em> 

The tears that had been threatening to overflow started etching paths down my cheeks and I couldn't keep the cracking out of my voice. I noticed that tears were in his eyes as well.

"_Because she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_She loves you_

_And you know you should be glad, ooh!__  
><em> 

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah_

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah_

_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad__  
><em> 

_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad_

_With a love like that_

_You know you should, be glad!__  
><em> 

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah"_

As the song finished the tears were flowing freely and I could only say one thing. "I love you Rory. I love you."

I stood there, tears flowing silently down my face while people either applauded me or switched their gazes between Rory and I wondering what we will do next.

Without a word, he stood up put the photo down on the seat and walked up to me. He looked at me straight in the eyes as he put his hands on either side of my face and leant his head in towards mine and kissed me.

The feeling of his warm lips on mine brought back memories of my time in Ireland and I moved my hands to rest on his chest, like I had done so many times and leaned closer into him.

We stopped when a mixture of cheering and catcalls broke out behind us.

I was smiling as he rested my forehead against mine and then whispered, "I love you too."  
><strong>So that's it.<strong>

**Did you like it?**

**I hope that answers your questions about Rory and Justine.**

**When Justine is talking to Sebastian the last sentence she says is "Goodbye Sebastian. It wasn't nice to meet you." In irish of course.**

**Sie Liebt Dich means "she loves you" in German**

"**Ich liebe dich****Rory.****Ich liebe dich" Means "I love you Rory. I love you."**

**The song featured in this chapter is **_**She Loves You**_** by **_**The Beatles**_**.**

**For those of you who haven't seen **_**Chicago**_** it is a movie/musical about a woman who murders her boyfriend and ends up in jail. There she meets Velma a woman who killed her sister and husband. Watch it if you haven't seen it. Some of the musical numbers are fantastic!**

**I also have a new story out. It's a two-shot called "Wish to be a Warbler". It has Justine in it and is about how she meets all the Warblers and Blaine's first day at Dalton.**

**Next chapter will be more on Valentine's day and the Warblers will be making an appearance.**

**See you guys next time!**


	9. Help

**Aloha! How is everyone?**

**New Chapter!**

**I honestly have nothing to say this chapter. I think I said it all down the bottom!**

**Enjoy!**

**(I use a LOT of exclamation points don't I?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_** or any of the songs featured in this chapter. Never have and probably never will…**

**(Justine's POV)**

"What else did you save from our time in Ireland?" We were sitting on my bed- Blaine had gotten Kurt to translate the instructions for him- my feet in his lap as we fell comfortably back into old patterns.

"Well, the shoes, the photo, the box and the uh… guhappers," I mumbled the end making the words slur together.

"What?" Rory asked looking up from my toes which he had been playing with.

"Don't laugh okay?"

"Never," and I knew that he meant it.

"The gum wrappers," he smiled at me. "On our first date, I was nervous because I really liked you so I started to chew all this gum just so I had something other to do then to pace. It just ended up hurting my gum." He was staring at me oddly and I put my head in my hands to hide my blush as I whispered, "you think it's weird don't you?"

"No," I moved my head to look at him. "I did a similar thing but instead with my toothpaste. I kept on brushing my teeth."

"Is that why your breathy was so minty that night?"

"Yes but how did you notice the smell of my breath?"

I took my feet off his lap and kneeled on my bed. Leaning in close, so our foreheads were almost touching, I whispered, "It's hard not to notice a lot of things when the guy you like is this close," and I leant my lips against his, my hands against his neck.

He leant in closer, his hands coming to rest at my waist, while my hands moved upwards, tangling themselves in his hair and we both pulled each other closer.

Our lips lost contact momentarily, to take in a gasp of air, and were about to touch again when my brother walked into my room.

"Hey Jus, what song do you think- oh, I'm sorry," I looked up and saw my brother standing in the door way sheet music in his hands.

"Hi Blaine," I said cheerfully. "What's up?" and I moved myself away from my boyfriend and sat back down on my bed putting my legs in his lap again.

"I was uh... wondering if you could uh… help me decide what song to sing to Kurt?" his face was obviously blushing as he looked down at the sheet music, pretending to flick through it.

"Yeah sure I can help you do that."

"Well I'll be off," Rory said patting my legs before standing up. He was never one for awkward situations. I stood up with him walked him to the door and kissed him once before he left. Neither of us said 'goodbye'. It would bring back sad memories.

I walked back to my room where Blaine was sitting on my bed uncomfortably, sheet music spread out in front of him. I sat down next to him and scanned through the titles pulling out two songs and put them behind us.

"Those two are out," and my brother looked at me with confusion clouding her face.

"_She Loves You _I get but why _Sie Liebt Dich?_" he questioned as he looked at the name of the songs.

"_Sie Liebt Dich _ is _She Loves You_ in German. I know that you are smart but I don't think you're smart enough to learn a whole song in German within a few days," I said putting my hands on his cheeks.

We looked through the songs, reading the lyrics in silence- aside from us occasionally singing a verse to test it out.

I was looking at _To Know Her Is To Love Her_ when my brother said, "So you and Rory…." He trailed off awkwardly and I looked at him noticing the blush that he was trying to hide by staring at his music.

"Yes?" I continued to look at him and he glanced at me.

"Well you too seem pretty close." He looked at me straight in the eyes.

Knowing where he was going with this I said, "You don't have to give me the talk you know," he looked relieved and confused. "Mom already did that before I went away and after Rory and I started dating _his_ mom gave both of us a talk. Besides I don't really want to do anything until I'm eighteen."

"Okay. That's good but didn't you make a promise to dad that you wouldn't have any boys over?"

"Didn't you make a promise to dad not to bring any boys home?" When he looked stumped I whispered, "Ah… the art of crossed fingers." He looked slightly guilty.

"Good point. Just be careful and don't do anything you're not ready to. Okay?" He looked satisfied after I nodded bringing my hands in front of my body, fingers splayed out.

I turned back to the sheet music I had placed in my lap and started reading the lyrics.

"I don't think any of these songs are right," he threw the sheets he held in his hands down on the bed and I smiled.

"Actually, this song is perfect. For now I think I better make dinner." I stood up putting the sheet music gently on the bed next to him.

I walked towards the door and was just about to walk out the door when I looked back at my brother. He was holding the sheets in his hands a smile spreading across his face.

**(Blaine's POV)**

According to my sister, last Valentine's Day had proved that I was _not_ good at picking songs to serenade people with. My mind turned to the conversation we had when i called her, glum after my rejection by Jeremiah.

_"I got him fired Justine, fired! You should have seen the look on his face," I sobbed into my phone._

_ "You got Jeremiah fired and I should've seen the look Kurt's face?" I could hear the steady click of typing in the background._

_ "Not Kurt's face- Jeremiah's," I corrected my voice cracking on the second name._

_ "Okay well, first, breathe. Second, you need to find a friend, grab some ice cream and pop in a few Disney movies. Third, you need to get over him. If he can't see you for what a catch you are then he is the idiot Blaine, not you. If you can't do that well then find something else to do on Valentine's Day. Something to take your mind off things," there was a heavy sigh and creak before I answered._

_ "Kurt has planned something for us. The Warblers are going to perform '_Silly love songs'_ at Breadsticks. Are you going to come to that?" I asked hoping that her cheerful face might lighten my day._

_ "Sure, I'll be there but speaking of Kurt how did he react to you singing to that stupid, closeted blonde?"_

_ "He told me that he thought I was going to sing to him," I mumbled into my phone.._

_ "Okay… what else?" she said slowly, as if she was unsure of her words._

_ "He wasn't really supportive at first but then he was encouraging me to sing," and suddenly it was all tumbling out of my mouth and I couldn't stop it. _

_ I was hoping that afterwards she would have some words of encouragement or support but instead she said, "I can see his point."_

_ "What?"_

_ "You did lead him on Blaine and after the performance, he basically told you he loved you and you shot him down. Also _'When I Get You Alone_'_?_ Really Blaine? You had to pick that song?"_

_ "I can't believe that I'm hearing this."_

_ I was going to hang up when her voice turned somewhat frantic, "hear me out okay?" she paused before continuing, "You have to try and see Kurt's side at least for a minute. The reason he was so supportive was because at first he thought you were singing to him but I think seeing you happy might have made him happy."_

_ "Oh!" I whispered._

_ "Yes 'oh'."_

_ "How do you know all this stuff?"_

_ "This guy I met in Ireland his name was-" but she was cut off by an annoying voice._

_ "Do you think that you could like go outside to finish your conversation so I can finish my homework?" I assumed it was her roommate._

_ "So I'm not meant to say anything to anybody about the phone sex with a different guy every night?" There was complete silence then, "I didn't think so."_

_ "Blaine, just relax, do the Warbler thing and forget about Jeremiah, okay?"_

_ "Okay, I'll go get some ice- cream then. Thanks Justine, I love you."_

_ "Love you too." I was about to hang up for the second time that evening when she said, "Oh and Blaine, don't eat the ice-cream with Kurt."_

_ "Alright bye." I stared out the window before putting my phone down._

_ I had grabbed my wallet and my keys, intending on going and buying ice- cream when I heard a soft knock on the door. I was surprised when I opened it up to find Kurt standing there with a plastic bag in his left hands._

_ "Hey what's up?" and Kurt handed me the bag. I opened it up and looked into it. Of course there was a tub of cookies and cream ice- cream, two spoons and a pile of DVDs._

_ "I was wondering, after the day you've had, if you wanted to eat ice-cream out of the tub and watch sappy, clichéd Disney movies," he answered and I let out a slight laugh._

_ "You know what? I was just about to go out and buy some ice- cream. So, thank you." We stood awkwardly in the doorway before I shifted the bag to my right hand and made a great sweeping motion for Kurt to come in._

_ "I get to pick the movie though," and I laughed as I closed the door._

If felt like the day had been purposefully going slower. Time, however, wasn't the only one set on torturing me. During Spanish, my sister- who had taken up the empty seat next to me- could be heard throughout the whole lesson, singing the lyrics to the song I had spent half the night rehearsing. When I asked her to be quiet I was immediately told to get back to my work, which was followed by Justine cockily poking her tongue out at me.

It seemed like years had passed from the period when I finally settled into the seat next to Kurt for Glee rehearsals. Justine was sitting on the other side of the rooming watching the doors waiting for Rory to come in, and smiling when he did. I watched as Rory took her hand and kissed her gently on the cheek, whispering something about 'missing you'.

"They're adorable together aren't they?" I turned to face Kurt about to reply when he put a hand up, "and don't say something about me being more adorable because I know you will." I would have protested had it not been for the 'don't-think-about-it-I-know-you-too-well' look I received from him. I settled for taking his hand and gently, placing a kiss to his soft skin.

Mr Schuester walked up asking if any of us wanted to go first and I quickly raised my hand.

Standing in the centre of the room, I didn't know what to say. "Honestly, I think after Justine's confession yesterday," I could feel her glaring at me, "I don't know what say. Really what is there to say the song says it all? Happy Valentine's Day Kurt and I motioned for the pianist to start.

"_To know, know, know her__  
><em>_Is to love, love, love her__  
><em>_Just to see her smile__  
><em>_Makes my life worthwhile__  
><em>_Yes, just to know, know, know her__  
><em>_Is to love, love, love her__  
><em>_And I do and I do__  
><em>_And I do,"_

__ I was looking at Kurt while I was singing and I could see the blush that was gently crawling up his cheeks.

___I"'ll be good to her__  
><em>_I'll make love to her,"_

I almost expected Santana to yell 'wanky' or for someone to catcall but the only sounds could be heard from the band and I.

___"Everyone says there'll come a day__  
><em>_When I walk alongside of her__  
><em>_Yes, just to know, know, know her__  
><em>_Is to love, love, love her__  
><em>_And I do and I and I do And I do__  
><em>_And I and I do and I and I do and I"___

_Why can't she see?__  
><em>_How blind can she be?__  
><em>_Some day, she'll see__  
><em>_That she was meant just for me, oh, oh_

I quickly looked around the room to see my sister's reaction. She was mouthing the lyrics along with Rory and adding overly- dramatic facial expressions to match. I turned my gaze back to Kurt.

__

_"To know, know, know her__  
><em>_Is to love, love, love her__  
><em>_Just to see her smile__  
><em>_Makes my life worthwhile__  
><em>_Yes, just to know, know, know her__  
><em>_Is to love, love, love her__  
><em>_And I do and I and I do And I do__  
><em>_And I and I do and I and I do and I___

_Why can't she see?__  
><em>_How blind can she be?__  
><em>_Some day, she'll see__  
><em>_That she was meant just for me, oh, oh___

_To know, know, know her__  
><em>_Is to love, love, love her__  
><em>_Just to see her smile__  
><em>_Makes my life worthwhile__  
><em>_Yes, just to know, know, know her__  
><em>_Is to love, love, love her__  
><em>_And I do and I and I do _

_And I do__And I do"_

As the song finished everybody cheered loudly. All that is except for Kurt, who smiled as clapped politely.

When I sat back down he hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I have _never_ loved you more."

**(Justine's POV)**

"Please Justine?" He was begging me through the computer. "You did make a promise?"

"I know Nick!" I almost yelled at him, "It's hard alright. Haven't you ever thought of going up to him and actually telling him?"

"No I want him to make the first move!"

"Well then you may be waiting for a long time," I almost growled into the computer.

"Just try please? I _love_ him?" and I sighed.

"Okay I have an idea." He nodded, his brunette bangs falling into his eyes. "I'll have to talk to New Directions about if first and then you'll have to talk to the Warblers but I can't guarantee anything okay?" he nodded again. "Bye," and I waited for his reply before I closed my laptop and shoved it under my bed, a sense of unease growing in my stomach.

The unease lasted throughout the night, interfering with my sleep and with my schoolwork the next day. So it was no surprise when Mr Schuester walked in on me while I was once again laying on top of the piano- the most comfortable place I could think of without Rory.

"Justine you really shouldn't be sitting the piano," he said moving into my field on vision.

"I'm sorry Sir but I needed time to think and I didn't want to pull Rory out of class to talk about it," I angled my head to look at him.'

"Talk about what? Trouble in paradise?" he asked with a grin.

"Not my paradise but someone else's."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sincerely.

After nodding and asking him not to tell anybody I said, "I have two friends and I've known them for a few years. They've been with me through everything. On the first day I met them I found out that one of them was in love with the other. I want them to get together and I've been trying but the other one is oblivious. Now the one that's in love is upset because it's almost Valentine's Day and all he wants is for the other person to like him." it all tumbled out of my mouth.

"Firstly, now I'm not an expert on relationships or anything but do you think it was wise that you tried to get them together?"  
>"I <em>know <em>it wasn't wise but he made me promise and I'm one who sticks by their promises."

"Okay do you have an idea?"

"Yes but I don't know if it's going to work,"

"Well give it a go and if it doesn't work try again."

"okay," I sat up and Mr Schuester helped me off the piano. I just needed a way to break it to the Glee club.

I knew that they weren't going to like it.

**(Blaine's POV)**

"_All my loving I will send to you"_

It was a great song for Rory to sing to Justine and Justine was smiling but it seemed forced, like she had something else on her mind so it wasn't surprising when she got up from her seat after Rory finished his song and asked for the attention of everyone in the room.

"I need to ask everyone a favour." Without waiting for a reply she said, "I have two friends who love each other very much but they just need someone to show them," Kurt took a deep breath and I knew that he knew who Justine was talking about. "So I propose that we invite them over and we sing them a song to help them realise. They will of course be singing with us."

"Is that wise?" Rachel asked.

"Is anything or anybody wise when it comes to love?" Justine's reply rendered everyone speechless. "Please, I promised one of them that I will help and I want to keep that promise."

"I think we could invite them over," Mr Schuester said and Justine heaved a great sigh of relief.

"So who is it exactly that we will be inviting over?" Honestly I was surprised that Rachel was willing to go along with this.

"A group of old friends," everybody was quiet until she said, "The Warblers." Noise broke out all around us.

Raising her voice so that everyone could hear her she yelled, "Except Sebastian."

The room was silent but only for a moment.

Nobody liked this idea.

**3,000 words! Awesome!**

**So that's another chapter everyone. Sorry if it's up late…**

**So songs featured in this chapter…**

_**To Know Her Is To Love Her**_** and**

_**All my lovin'**_

**Both songs are by the Beatles so yeah…**

**I've spent the day watching Disney movies… if you wanted to know. I want to watch **_**Mulan**_** but I only have a video tape and I don't have a VCR.**

**So see you guys next time?**

**Yes?**

**Cool!**


	10. Putting a Plan into Action

**Hey ! **

**So here's the new chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just got back to school and I had to settle in. I also have to update "Wish to Be a Warbler" soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee **_**or any of the songs featured in this chapter.**

**(Justine's POV)**

Okay, so my idea had caused uproar but the good thing was that with an hour of persuasion, the New Directions agreed. Everything was planned out and I was suddenly terrified that it wouldn't work.

"Justine, babe stop!" Rory was trying to calm me down as I anxiously played with the piece of fabric that was the napkin. I glanced up at him for a second and then looked back down at my hands which were now trapped underneath his.

"Sorry," and I let go of the napkin and held onto his hands. "I'm just so worried that this thing isn't going to work and then Nick will be upset and it'll be horrible."

"it won't okay. I promise," and by looking in his eyes I knew that he meant it.

"Okay enough worrying we're on a date," and I reached my hands up to brush my hair out of my face.

"This place actually reminds me of the place we went to on our first date," Rory said as he looked around the restaurant.

"The adorable little Italian place?" he nodded, "Yeah I guess it does." I looked around at the restaurant, smiling slightly at all the memories.

"So Justine what did you think of my song?" and I turned to face him, playing with a thick strand of hair.

"It was great!" and e raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "It _was_ great. I was listening I was just nervous about having to tell everyone my plan," I took his hands again and looked at him knowing he wouldn't press on the matter.

We sat, in comfortable silence, until the waitress returned with our food. We had both ordered the same thing we ordered on our first date.

**(Blaine's POV)**

"Nick! Jeff!" I heard a voice behind me yell and I saw my sister run past me into the arms of both boys. She started walking back towards the school, holding the hands of the boys she stopped when she saw me. We exchanged greetings before Justine dragged them off, the other Warblers and I following.

We arrived at the auditorium where all the New Directions were already assembled. Justine happily introduced Nick and Jeff to Rory before she stood up on stage, teetering slightly on her heels, and let out a clear, loud whistle. Everybody turned their attention to her.

"How can do that so loudly, she's tiny?" Kurt whispered into my ear as he squeezed my hand. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders because, honestly, I had no idea.

"So welcome Warblers. We invited you here because after everything that happened with Sebastian," I had to check if he had come and let out a sigh of relief when I saw he hadn't, "I thought we could do something like this to ease the tension and, apparently, the more the merrier. I have a song picked out. Nick you've told the Warblers the song right?" She turned to the brunette for confirmation and when he nodded she then said, "Good. New Directions we've already practiced so I think we're good to go. Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Let's do this!" She motioned for everyone to come up on the stage and one by one people started to sit on the edge of the stage. Justine was sitting between Rory and Nick, while I sat next to Jeff who had sat to Nick's right. Kurt was sitting next to me while the rest of the Warblers and New Directions were mixed together.

On Nick's cue, the Warblers began harmonising and on Justine's cue the New Directions began to sing:

"_Love, Love, Love.__  
><em>_Love, Love, Love.__  
><em>_Love, Love, Love."_

We sang the verse in pairs, line by line, the vocals of the New Directions melding perfectly with the Warblers.

___"There's nothing you can do that can't be done.__  
><em>_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.__  
><em>_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game."__  
><em> 

All harmonies stopped and we, as a whole group, sang:

"_It's easy."_

We settled into an easy rhythm and every now and then I noticed Jeff looking at Nick. I knew that look. I had had it on my face a while ago, when Kurt had sung _Blackbird_. I leaned my head on Kurt's shoulder as we sang the final lines, joining hands just like Justine had asked us.

__

_"love is all you need, love is all you need_

_,love is all you need, love is all you need, oh yeah oh hell yea! _

_love is all you need love is all you need love is all you need"_

I saw Nick and Jeff look at each other before the song ended and when it finally did end Jeff leaned in towards Nick, letting go of my hand, and kissed him. There was an awkward silence, after the boys broke apart, where they just stared at each other in astonishment.

Nick leaned back in and kissed Jeff but abruptly broke apart when Justine yelled, "WOO HOO! I did it!" Jeff stared at her, mouth hanging open but she had already turned to Rory, hugging him tightly.

I was about to turn to Kurt when I heard Nick whisper "Happy Valentine's Day Jeff."

"Happy Valentine's Day Nick," I smiled, happy that things had worked out smoothly for them.

**I know this Chapter is short but I had no idea what to write.**

**So, the song featured in this episode is **_**All You Need Is Love**_** by **_**The Beatles**_** (of course).**

**I have a little preview for you for the next chapter,**

"_**Justine, why are you so angry?" Blaine asked and I almost glared at him as I pushed my sleeve up my arm.**_

"_**What?" was the immediate reaction of almost everyone in the room.**_

"_**Isn't it obvious?"**_

**See you time!**

**Oh before you go, I am now accepting prompts for a new story "If I Fell" they can be prompts of any kind.**

**Okay that's all! **

**Bye!**


	11. Chances

**Hola everybody! I was wondering if you still remember me. the author of this story. Yes I understand that it has been a while since I actually updated this story but my charger on my laptop broke so I had to use my school laptop but that has a content filter and yadda yadda yadda.**

**But I did get a lot of writing done. **

**Well here's another chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Before you read on I would just like to remind you that this is spinning-off from 'glee' but it still does follow the general storyline. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee' or any of the songs featured in this chapter (but I did in a dream a couple of nights ago- does that count.)**

**(Justine's POV)**

I kicked the tyre of Blaine's car in frustration, unbelievably late. I pulled my phone out of my bag and checked the time. It was almost lunchtime.

I walked out of the garage and ran to the nearest bus stop trying not to trip in the flats I was wearing. I sat down on one of the benches checking, my messages. Five of them were from Blaine, three of them were from Rory and one was from an unknown number. I dialled Blaine's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"_Justine? Where are you?" _His voice was somewhat frantic

"Well, hello to you too Blaine." I said slightly angry.

"_Hi. Are you okay?" _

"Yes, I'm fine, just running late. I went to Dalton yesterday and accidentally spent the night" I tried, and failed, to calm my voice.

"_So, you'll be here in a minute?" _

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit. I just got to catch a bus there."

"_Wait, why didn't you just take my car?"_

"I forgot the keys in the apartment and I'm running too late to get them," I lied. I had the keys but I didn't have the patience to try and drive the car. I saw the bus coming closer so I stood up and signalled to the driver. "I gotta go Blaine the bus is here. Bye!" I hung up before he could reply and pulled my wallet out of my handbag which I had picked up from the side of the front door of our apartment.

The doors opened and I gave the driver my money and sat down, fisting my right hand and staring out the window. It took ten minutes for the driver to reach the closest stop to McKinley and I got off, thanking the bus driver before I started sprinting towards the school. I was out of breath when I reached the front doors of the school. I took a few breaths and tried to calm myself down.

I went inside and walked towards the hallway where my locker was. When I saw who was standing in the hallway my mouth dropped. My efforts at trying to calm down instantly failed.

**(Blaine's POV)**__

"Cooper Anderson!" I let out a sigh of relief when I looked over my brother's shoulder and saw Justine standing there wearing yellow skinny jeans and a _Beatles _t-shirt, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. I was relieved that she was okay but I was also relieved that she would be able to deal with Cooper.

He looked at me and whispered "Why didn't you tell me she goes to school here?" and I gave a slight smile, turning my attention back to my locker.

"Hello Justine, how are you today?" he asked politely when Justine arrived at my locker, standing to his right.

"I'm fine." Cooper's eyes darted around trying to find a place he could stare without having to see the glare that she was giving him. "I would, however, be much better if my eldest brother called more often or does he care more about his work than he does his family?"

"I'm sorry Jus. It's just that I was really busy," he was staring at his feet.

"Too busy that you couldn't spare five minutes to call your family?"

That was another good thing about Justine- she always knew how to handle Cooper. I knew she loved him but I also knew she wanted his support when she needed it and she hadn't gotten it and that pissed her off. So it didn't come as a surprise to me when he remained silent and she said "I didn't think so," before stalking off towards her locker.

"She has a point you know?" I said before I closed the door to my locker gently.

"Really?" I could tell that he was beginning to feel guilty.

"She went through a really bad time and she was kind of hoping that you would be there to help her just like you helped me. Then when you weren't there for her she couldn't deal with it. You we're always great at giving advice and she was always saying that she only wanted to speak to for five minutes just to ask for that advice. She kept on trying to call you every afternoon hoping that you would finally pick up or at least call her back. It kind of broke her when she realised you weren't going to call her back." Cooper leant his head against the locker next to mine and let out a sigh. I waited looking at him.

"I'll fix it." He said finally, turning his head towards me ever so slightly.

"You better because if you don't one day there's going to be one less Anderson and it isn't going to be you or me."

**(Justine's POV)**

Glee club. A chance to salvage the day. Except I knew I was going to be late when Figgins called me into his office to talk about my truanting. That didn't help my temper seeing as I knew that several other students truanted on a regular basis. Why was he singling me out? After informing him of my situation and assuring him that it wouldn't happen again I walked out of the office and began to walk towards the choir room. I was rummaging around in my bag looking for my phone, when it hit me. Blaine description about it was very accurate. It was like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg.

I was still wiping the slushie off my face when I walked into the choir room. Everybody looked at me and gasped. Rory walked up to me and put his hands on either side of my face and asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine," and I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What happened?" Kurt asked from where he was sitting beside Blaine.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and got slushied, which sucks because these are my favourite jeans," and I sat down on a chair awkwardly- how the hell did the slushy drip down into my pants?

"Here," Puck said as he came back into the room and I was hit with something white and fluffy. I pulled it off my face and realised that it was a towel.

"Thank you, Noah," and I began to clean my face with it before pulling my hair out of its ponytail and dabbing it gently. "Let's hope the dye comes out, soon," and I wrung my curls out onto the towel.

Mr Schuester walked in as I was rolling my jeans up my legs to try and wipe them down. I focused on what I was doing, my mind running through ways I could get the stains out of my jeans and shirt but without ruining the colour.

"Screw it," I said, "I'll just buy another pair online."

"Had a little mishap in art did you Jus 'cause you look like a hippy?" and I slowly looked up.

"Guys this is Cooper Anderson he is going to be doing a special lesson this week. I hope that you'll treat him with the respect he deserves," I couldn't hold back a scoff and a roll of my eyes, "so take it away!" and he started clapping- clapping that I didn't join in on.

"So everybody, I would like to ask a question of you guys- does anybody know what this," he gestured towards us with one hand, "is called?"

"The New Directions," Rachel answered.

"A glee club?" Noah asked.

"No on both accounts," Cooper replied.

"A show choir," I said and he looked at me a smile on his face. "You want us to add more 'showbiz' to our performances."

"Correct. How did you know that?"

"You're predictable."

"Anyway, we will be having a competition to see who can add as much 'showbiz' to their performance as possible. The winner will get an autographed photo of me," and squeals erupted in the room and I turned my head to give Blaine an exasperated look, "there is however one condition- there cannot be any duets I am only giving out one photo. I will also be having an acting master class this week for those of you who are interested in it. Now go work out what you are going to do."I pulled my notebook out of my bag and drew a large rectangle. I began placing points on it.

"Do you need any help working out what to do?" I looked up and saw that Cooper was trying to get a look at what I had written in my notebook.

"No thanks I've got it figured out," I said as the bell went and I picked up my bag and walked out.

I would say the things that I always wanted to say to him.

**(Cooper's POV)**

I was nervous and I rarely was nervous. Justine was up in the wings on the stage getting ready for her performance. Microphones on stands had been placed in a massive 'V' formation with the point at the front of the stage.

"Relax Cooper. It's not like she's going start singing '_Grenade'_." Blaine whispered in my ear from where he was sitting behind me.

"We're ready when you are Justine!" William said and I saw a hand come out from the wings, giving a thumbs-up. She then made another gesture towards the band and stepped out from the wings singing:

"_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live,_

_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give"_

For a moment I was shocked by her appearance. She was wearing a simple black halter neck dress and green and black high heels. But what shocked me the most was that she had straightened her hair perfectly, letting the red that had temporarily stained her hair yesterday be shown.

"_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
>Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?"<em>

She moved slowly up the line of microphones as she sang reaching the point of the 'v' as she sang,

"_If my body was on fire  
>Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby"<em>

She started walking backwards down the other side of the 'v' still singing. She had reached the last microphone stand as she sang,

"_No, no, no, no"_

And she dissolved into the side of the stage.

I needed a plan and fast.

**(Justine's POV)**

The auditorium burst into applause and I walked back into the centre of the stage and curtseyed before walking to the front of the stage, where Rory was waiting to help me get down.

"That was great sweetheart," he said kissing me once on the lips as he put me on the ground.

"Thank you," and I kissed him once again.

"Well Justine that was fantastic. I think you did a great job of adding 'showbiz' to your performance. "

"Thank you Mr Shue," I looked at everyone's faces but I couldn't bring myself to look at Cooper.

Because I already knew the expression that would have spread itself across his face.

**(Cooper's POV)**

This had to work. It was the last thing that could work. After the whole _'Grenade' _debacle I was running out of ideas.

She was standing at her locker, talking to that Irish boy that she seemed rather protective of. He looked like he was trying to reason with her while Blaine watched the exchange from next to the boy. She moved her arms a bit and then turned back to her locker. Blaine and the other boy looked at each other before walking away. She watched them go before resting her head against her arms which were at the bottom of her locker.

I walked up to her and touched her shoulder lightly. When she looked up at me she said, "Oh god! What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would like to sing a duet with me for glee," I stood there awkwardly.

"Fine," she said as she pulled out a folder. She shut the door of her locker and walked away.

This was my last chance. If I screwed it up I would lose my little sister forever.

**And another chapter done.**

**I felt the need to include Cooper because… all will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**The song featured in this episode is obviously '**_**Grenade'**_

**So tell me what you think and I should be updating with a new chapter soon.**

**Adios!**


	12. Keeping it Together

**So hello again. **

**A new chapter….**

**So this is something I must do…**

**WARNING: SEXUAL REFERENCES AND POSSIBLE TRIGGERS.**

**There is some pretty heavy and angsty stuff in this chapter so read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs featured in this chapter (I checked with my lawyer.)**

**(Blaine's POV)**

"My life sucks!" and Justine flopped onto my bed, face first, obviously not noticing that I only had boxers on.

"Uh… Justine I would love to talk right now but I uh…" She looked up at me and I didn't want to finish my sentence.

"Why are you only wearing boxers?" she asked but luckily I was saved from having to answer that question because Kurt walked out from my bathroom, also only in his boxers, holding a small square package in his hand.

"I got one but Blaine you really need to start putting these in your bedside drawers because by now we could have already-"he stopped when he saw Justine on the bed and blushed gripping the small package tighter.

"I would ask what's going on but based on what I've heard so far, what I can see and what I can obviously guess is in your hand I think I wouldn't want to know," Justine said looking mortified.

"It's date night," I said looking down at my feet, embarrassed.

Justine stood up and started backing towards the door, "I got that. I'm going to go to Dalton to wash my eyes out thoroughly with soap and have Nick set me up with a counsellor." Before she walked out of the room she said, "It's just good that you're being safe," and she slammed the door shut behind her.

"That was awk-"but I was silenced by Kurt's lips on mine.

**(Justine's POV)**

"That would certainly seem awkward," Nick said sympathetically as he played with my hair.

"She almost walked in on them having sex! I think that was a bit more than awkward," Jeff argued and he tickled his boyfriend's face with my hair.

"Stop it Jeff! That tickles," Nick batted Jeff's hand away.

"It's meant to," and Jeff relinquished his hold on the strand.

"Suffice it to say that we will be seeing more of you every Wednesday?" Nick asked me.

"If you don't mind having to deal with me?"

"Of course not," They said in unison and I smiled.

"So I heard from a certain curly haired ex-warbler that a certain older brother is in town and you won't talk to him after what happened a few years ago," Nick said and my smile instantly dropped.

"He's doing a lesson in glee on how to add 'showbiz' to our performances," I said.

"I know, Blaine told me. He also told me about your performance. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I think my performance said it all."

"Yeah. Well I have to admire the theatrics of it."

"He asked me to sing a duet with him."

"And?"

"I said yes."

(…)

I left shortly afterwards intending on getting some sushi on the way home but as I was walking down the stairs I was stopped by a voice behind me.

"Well if it isn't Warbler Girl," I stifled a groan and turned around.

"What is it Craigslist?" I stared at Sebastian annoyed, "Because I have better things to do with my time than talk to you."

"Not in a good mood today are you?" he asked patronisingly.

"I was, until I saw you," and I turned and walked down the steps.

"Well I am in a fantastic mood, thank you for asking."

I looked at him as I asked, "Why would I ask?"

**(Cooper's POV)**

"It'll be fine Coop," Blaine said patting my back as we sat in the choir room the day after I asked Justine to sing with me.

I was about to reply when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out.

"It's from Justine," I said.

"And?" he asked.

"It says 'I can't do it today. Tomorrow instead.'" I shook my head in disappointment.

"It'll be fine Coop. In the end it will."

I just hoped he was right.

**(Justine's POV)**

Friday. The day after I should have sung with Cooper and instead spent it in Nick's dorm making up for the sleep I lost while waiting in the emergency room the previous night.

I dragged myself out of bed and put on a random dress from my closet pairing it with my favourite flats before walking to the bathroom and quickly running a brush through my curls and brushing my teeth lazily.

I looked down at my arm and sighed, reminding myself to get myself a cardigan.

I walked back to my room and pulled a grey cardigan out of my drawers and put it on, for once being glad that the sleeves were too long. I decided to skip breakfast seeing as I was running a little late but picked up an apple to eat in the car.

"Jus! Are you ready to go?" Blaine's voice sounded from the hallway and I picked my bag up from the chair where I had left it the day before. I walked into the hallway and Blaine was waiting for me.

I gave him a nod to answer his question but I knew I would never be ready.

**(Blaine's POV)**

"Are you ready to go?" I called out from where I was standing in the hallway and she appeared, bag and apple in hand. She gave me a nod and took a bite out of the apple in her hand awkwardly before walking out of the apartment and going to stand in front of the lift. I could tell she was lying; she would never be ready for this.

I made my way to stand next to her but stopped when I realised that something was wrong. The movements in her left arm looked too stiff, too robotic. I thought about it for a little bit before I realised what could have happened.

"Justine show me your left arm," I said when I had reached her and her eyes widened as she shook her head. "Show me," and she shook her head again, turning away from me instead staring at her feet.

"You will just be angry if I show you," she whispered.

"Not angry, just disappointed that you didn't talk to someone about it before you actually did it. Also I'm disappointed that you felt you needed to do it," and her head snapped up to look at me with wide eyes again.

"Wait you think I've been cutting myself again?" she asked.

"Yes that's why you have been moving your arm differently and why you are wearing a cardigan, isn't it?" I said as we stepped into the lift. She burst into laughter, resting her right hand against the wall of the lift to steady herself. "It isn't something to joke about."

She composed herself and said, "I know but your reasoning is hilarious." I must have had a questioning look upon my face because she then said "I made a promise Blaine and you know me to be a person who keeps their promises."

I let out a small 'oh' and then asked, "Then why are the movements of you left arm so robotic?"

"That's what you're going to be angry about," and she stepped out of the lift when the doors opened revealing the garage. "But I'm fine," and she shrugged her shoulders before taking another bite of her apple.

"If you are fine then I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem driving the car."

"Fine, you wanna know what's wrong with my arm?" and I nodded and she pulled back the sleeve of her cardigan to reveal a sky blue cast that began at her knuckles and stopped an inch and a bit before her elbow. "I'll tell you on the way to school," and she got in the passenger side of the car.

Once I was out of the garage I asked "so how did it happen?"

She sighed then said, "Wednesday after that awkward moment I went to Dalton and hung out with Nick and Jeff. I left a couple of hours later planning on getting something to eat on my way home when I was stopped by Sebastian on the stairs. We had a little conversation, insults were exchanged and we got into a bit of an argument. Then he tripped me and I landed on my wrist. I can't tell you how good it felt to be reminded of all the times I was tripped over at Crawford," she said sarcastically. "After he left I rolled onto my back, sat up and began to make my way back toward Nick's dorm. He and Jeff took me to the emergency room and yesterday I spent the day on Nick's bed- a combination between as high as a kite and sleeping like a baby." I smiled at that, only for a second.

"Sebastian broke your arm?" I was amazed that he would stoop so low. I gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you what happened because I knew you would want to go all fight club on him."

"First rule of fight club is that nobody talks about fight club. You would think that you of all people would know that wouldn't you?" I gave another small smile remembering the time when she came to fight club. She gave me a fractured rib, spent the rest of the month feeling guilty and never came back again.

"You're lucky you're smart because I had no idea what to say when that doctor asked me how it happened. He could see my swollen knuckles and I could tell he knew that I did it," she was silent as we pulled in the McKinley parking lot. "Just don't tell Rory who did it, okay? He will freak out. Just let me tell him okay?" she let out a sigh of relief when I nodded and turned off the ignition.

She got out of the car, pulled her bag out with her and headed for the nearest bin.

I heard her laugh as she greeted her boyfriend and was glad that after everything she had been through, she still found some form of happiness.

**(Cooper's POV)**

"Hey, I'm fine." I heard Justine's voice from down the hallway.

"Yeah if you're fine then why do you have a cast covering your wrist?" A strong Irish voice replied.

"I could fallen a different way and-"

"Hurt a different body part?" I heard an exasperated sigh before the Irish voice spoke again, "I just worry about you so much especially after what happened at Crawford. I just don't want you to have to go through that ever again."

"I won't go through that again as long I have you, okay?" and then there was silence.

I stood with Blaine at his locker for a little longer, waiting for her to come down this way. When she did pass me I caught her arm and said, "Jus wait," and to my surprise she stopped and looked at me.

"Here is the sheet music for the duet I thought we could sing," and I handed her the sheets in held my hands. "I know you know it because i heard you singing it to yourself in Glee club the other day."

"Okay," she whispered and walked off, the sheet music still in her hands.

"What song did you pick?" Blaine asked and I turned towards him.

"_Keep It Together_ by Tyler Ward and the CO," I mumbled.

"Interesting choice. You think it will work?" he asked as he closed his locker.

"One can only hope."

**(Justine's POV)**

"So Justine, Cooper, you guys are apparently going to be doing a duet for us today. Is that correct?" I nodded and stood up. I walked over to one of the two stools that were sitting in the middle of the room and stared at it before sitting down.

Once Cooper had sat himself down upon the second stool the band began to play the introduction to the song. Cooper started off the lyrics.

"_Is it really all they say it is  
>I'm trynna make sense of this<br>they always say  
>Never join the circus"<em>

I took up the next few lines. I really hated how the lyrics were practically perfect to our situations.

"_Will they really take care of me  
>Love me like I wanna be<br>I've heard before this life can leave you empty_

_It's hard to see it from the bottom  
>When your light is still shining<br>It's time for you to hurry up now  
>'Cause you're time is rising"<em>

Cooper took up the next set of lines again.

"_It's hard to see it from the bottom  
>When you wanna give up now<br>you gotta keep on going  
>'Cause your time is rising"<em>

Oh yeah; these lyrics were perfect for our situation.

**(Cooper's POV)**

The song was going well. At least I thought so.

"_You gotta keep yourself together."_

We sang the last line together and everybody clapped but Justine still wasn't looking at me.

Then I mumbled something to myself that I shouldn't have mumbled. Just because Justine wasn't looking at me, didn't mean that she couldn't hear me.

I really hate my habits.

**(Justine's POV)**

"I was so good in that!" I heard Cooper mumble and something inside of me snapped.

"So freaking arrogant and self-centred all the time aren't you," I said to him as I got off of my stool.

He looked shocked at my outburst but quickly recovered himself, "What do you mean?"

"The first thing you said after _our_ performance was that you thought you were so good in that. How is that not self-centred?"

"You were good too Jus I just think that maybe you could improve a little in-"he started but I cut him off.

"There go again putting me down and thinking that you're the expert in these types of things. You got one lousy commercial and now you think that you're a star that knows everything there is to know about performing. I can't remember one time where you hadn't had something that I should improve on."

"I was trying to help you become a better performer!" He reasoned.

"I don't care about becoming a better performer. I don't have any plans for my life but I do know that I don't want to perform. I'm here because I love singing and dancing but I don't care if I don't become successful by using those skills. Actually I would prefer it I didn't."

"Then what do you want Justine?"

"To be happy and spend my days with the people I love and people who love me. The reason that I joined this glee club aside from the singing and dancing was so I could be around people that like me or at least pretend to."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"I did! Every time I would open my mouth to say something you would start talking over me and start assuming what I was going to say."

"I didn't me-"

"Yes you did! You always thought and still think that you're so superior to everyone. You're not. And did it ever occur to you that I might've needed that encouragement; that support."

"If you had told me what was going on at that time then maybe I would've been able to help."

"I did try to tell you. I called you three times a day hoping that you would pick up and just help me like you helped Blaine." Tears were flowing freely down my face as I whispered, "I needed my brother but now, as far as I'm concerned, I only have one." I watched the hurt spread itself across his face before I picked up my bag and mumbled, "I'm gonna go call Nick," and without a second look back I walked out of that room.

(…)

"Justine," Kurt's voice rang through the room which I had spent the last five minutes crying in. he turned a corner and saw me. As he sat down on the floor he said, "You picked a good hiding spot you know. Nobody would ever really suspect the boys locker room."

"You still found me," I whispered.

"That's because you are so much like Blaine that it was easy to deduce where you were going- the first place that people would expect to find you. That way they go to a different place because they know you're smart enough to not go there. What they don't know is that you are smart enough to anticipate what they would do," and despite everything I smiled at him.

"Do you want to talk about it," He asked and I shrugged.

He nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes until I said, "I've ruined my life."

"How?"

"Blaine never told you why I transferred did he?" Kurt shook his head. "I transferred to Crawford when Blaine transferred to Dalton. They thought it would be easier and I knew that they didn't really want us there. So I went to Crawford and I thought that maybe being at a new school I would be able to make new friends and no longer be seen as an outcast. I skipped my eighth grade because it was evident that I knew everything that they had to teach me. I didn't have any friends so instead I threw myself into studying and books and eventually came out smarter than a lot.

"So I went to Crawford as a freshman hoping for change and on my first day I was picked on. Instead of being the 'smart girl' I was the 'new girl'. When I advanced to the top of my year in my first week I became the 'smart-new girl' and that was a whole lot worse.

"It started out as simple name calling and then progressed into pranks and spreading rumours. Then it turned into full on bullying. They got a hold of my email and my phone number and started using them to bully me. They would trip me and trash my dorm room. They wrote on my uniform and ripped my clothes to shreds. One time they locked me in a closet for three whole days. I'm claustrophobic now.

"I couldn't deal with all of it and I just wanted an escape so I started cutting myself. It was nice to be able to feel something so I kept on doing it. I couldn't eat anything without throwing up so I stopped eating all together and only ate when I was around my family.

"I went to the faculty to ask for help but when they asked for the names of the girls that had been bullying me I couldn't answer them. I didn't know anybody. I tried Blaine but he was so caught up with his school work and trying to get used to Dalton that I decided against asking him for help. So I decided that I would try Cooper. He had helped Blaine with everything that went on with him that I thought he would be there for me to. So I called him three times a day- once on his home phone, his cell phone and his work phone- but three weeks later I still hadn't heard an answer so I gave up. I spent most of my time at Dalton hanging out with Nick and Jeff and they took my mind off everything. Blaine thought that I had a crush on Nick and left me to my own devices but I could tell that he knew something was up. It was Christmas when he found out what was going on. My parents had gone out after dinner to some party hosted by one of dad's colleagues from work and he found me vomiting my dinner into the toilet.

"He helped me try to get through it and ignore but it was just getting worse and worse and worse. It was Nick that found the letters I had hidden in my bag."

"What letters?" Kurt asked it was the first time he had spoken since I started my story.

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Suicide letters. I was going to kill myself."

"Nick took the letters and showed them to Blaine. Blaine told our parents and they sent me to counselling for a few weeks but when it was time to go back to Crawford I begged them not send me there. It was Blaine who suggested I apply for the foreign exchange program and two weeks later I was off to Ireland.

"I stayed there for nine months with Rory's family and I fell in love with him. He made me happy again. Unfortunately, I eventually had to leave and when I did return to Crawford, rumours were rampant. Most of the students seemed to think that I had left because I was pregnant and that Ireland was just a cover up. People formed their own ideas about how I got pregnant, the worst being that I had offered my English teacher sex in exchange for good grades. That sucked.

"I spent more time with Nick and Jeff and the Warblers and told them everything that was going on and they helped me. I never got to meet you though. I never got to meet the beautiful boy that had stolen my brother's heart. I built up resilience and became wittier. They kept on bullying me but eventually I think they realised that I would just ignore them no matter what they did.

"It wasn't all bad times though."

"It wasn't?" Kurt echoed.

"Yeah once I won over a thousand dollars in a bet against the Warblers. Wes had to pay me six hundred and seventy-five of those dollars."

"What were you betting on?"

"When you and Blaine would get together. Mine was extremely specific. But it was right."

"What did you bet?"

"I bet seventy-five dollars that you and Blaine would get together before Regionals, that Blaine would kiss you first and that he would kiss you on the pretence of practicing a duet for Regionals with you. Wes bet six hundred dollars that whatever happened at Regionals would drive the two of you together. Remind me to go Pavarotti's grave one day and thank him for bringing the two of you together."

"Remind me to do that do too," Kurt whispered.

I continued on with my story, "When Blaine transferred to McKinley my dad wasn't very happy and when he saw you two kissing in the living room that was the final straw. He kicked Blaine out and I knew there was nothing I could do so I went to my father and asked him if I could transfer here. He said yes. Then I asked him if he would buy Blaine and me our own apartment and very much surprisingly he said yes.

"So Blaine and I moved in there and I transferred here and everything was fine until Cooper came back. Then everything seemed to start crashing down on me. I having been searching through ashes for too long, hoping to find something that's not there. Now I have to deal with the thing that's not there and that is something I'm not looking forward to."

**(Cooper's POV)**

"_Coop, I know that you're probably busy but I just need you to call me back. I'm having trouble at school and I just need my brother." _

"_Cooper, please call me back. Everything at school is getting worse and I need your help."_

"_It's been a week and you still haven't called me back. I really need your help Cooper."_

"_Please Cooper, I need your help."_

"_Cooper, please pick up or call me back, I just want to talk to you."_

"_Help me, Coop."_

"_Please?"_

"_I give up. I can't take it anymore. Goodbye Coop."_

Every voicemail message felt like a stab to the heart. I hung my head and began to cry but stopped when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I think you should read this," Blaine said and he handed me a stiff white envelope with my name on it. It had obviously been written by Justine.

He left and I ripped the envelope open and pulled out an A4 piece of paper a small amount of writing on it.

'_Dear Cooper'_, it read, _'I'm sorry.'_

**(Justine's POV)**

Rory was coming over and I was brushing my hair when there was a knock on the door. Checking the time I realised that Rory shouldn't be here yet and went to go answer it. I pulled it open and was faced it with Cooper and a large suitcase.

"What are you doing here?" I asked awkwardly.

"Uh… Blaine said that I could stay here for a couple of weeks," he said looking down at my shoes.

"Oh. Then come in." and I moved aside to let him in.

He stood in the hallway after I closed the door waiting. "The spare room is that way. I have things I need to be doing," and walked off in the direction of my bathroom.

He walked in two minutes later as I was pinning my fringe up.

"You look nice," he said, "doing something tonight?"

"My boyfriend is coming over for Thai food and movies." I picked up a strand of hair and put the rest into a ponytail, twirling the strand around the ponytail and then pinning it to keep it in place.

"Where's Blaine tonight?"

"Blaine is over at Kurt's for his family's Friday night dinner."

"Cool." He looked guilty as he said, "I'm really sorry for everything. You were right about everything. I did, and still do, favour Blaine over you. You and I are too alike for us to get on well."

"Wait how did you know I thought that?" I asked, confused.

He looked even guiltier as he pulled out a white envelope from his pocket. An envelope that had his name written on it in my hand writing. An envelope I had hoped to never see again.

"How did you get that? I thought Blaine burnt them."

"Blaine gave it to me. He thought I should read it."

"I never wanted you to read it because I planned on leaving a voice mail message that said the exact same thing. I planned on burying that note somewhere or giving it to someone and telling them to give to you long after I was gone. Just when you thought you had forgotten me."

"I want to read it out loud."

"No. I don't want to hear that. I need to get ready for my date." I tried to walk past him but he caught my arm and forced me to look at him.

He moved me to sit on the edge if the bath tub and started reading, "'Dear Cooper, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I clogged your messages and I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough. Not good enough to earn your approval, not good enough to have your support, not good enough to be your favourite. I'm sorry that called you my brother. If I hadn't then maybe I wouldn't have needed to go to you or disturbed you and maybe I wouldn't be giving up. I'm sorry that I'm wasting your time by making you read this. I'm sorry that I had to write this. I'm sorry that I couldn't be better. I'm sorry that I couldn't be worthy of your support. I'm sorry that I killed myself but most of all I'm sorry that I lived.'" I finished reading and looked at her.

"I meant it all and I still do."

"I love you okay," and I pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you too," I heard her mumble against my chest.

I let go of her and but left my hands on her shoulders. "I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. That is the one thing I will always regret."

"I forgive you for everything. Just next time when I call pick up your phone!" and we both laughed as we hugged once more.

"I missed you Coop," she whispered, burying her head in my chest.

"I missed you too."

**(Blaine's POV)**

To say I was surprised when I walked into the living room our apartment would be an understatement.

"Jeez Cooper! You think that you would be able to stop making sexual innuendos during _Mulan_ wouldn't you?" Justine said as she threw the pillow she was resting against at Cooper, who was sprawled across the smaller of the two lounges.

"You would think wouldn't you?" I replied as I walked into the room. I pushed Cooper's feet of the lounge and sat down, ignoring his protests. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Well, Mr I-Have-To-Make-A-Sexual-Innuendo-Out-Of-Everything over there decided that he would interrupt our date and tell Rory, in excruciatingly specific detail, about exactly what would happen to him if he ever decided to hurt me," Justine said patting Rory's hand, which was on her leg, sympathetically.

"I'm scarred for life," He said and Justine looked at him lovingly.

" Coop went ballistic when he found out Sebastian broke my arm. We ordered Thai and decided to watch Disney movies," she finished.

"The usual then," and Justine nodded approvingly. "Did you save anything for me?"

"Didn't you eat at Kurt's?" She asked picking her pad Thai back up.

"I'm pretty sure the thing he was eating wouldn't have been very filling. Well it probably would have filled his mouth," Cooper said from next to me. Rory's mouth dropped and Justine started coughing.

"Oh the food was more than filling. I just wanted to know if there was leftovers for lunch tomorrow since Kurt and Jus are going shopping for clothes that look good with her cast," I replied neutrally.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that! Well yeah of course there are going to be leftovers. There always are. I made Cooper buy his own stuff," Justine said gesturing with her fork.

"Yeah you're too cheap to pay for me," Cooper mumbled.

"Hit him over the back of the head for me, Blaine," and I happily did so, smiling when I heard an 'ow'.

"This is what the three of us together is normally like," I said to Rory, who was looking both confused and amused.

Yeah, it was good things were back to normal.

**Another chapter gone.**

**I hoped you like it. I'm sorry if the middle part got too heavy for some of you.**

**So, for those of you who haven't heard **_**"Keep it Together" **_** by Tyler Ward and The CO go listen to it, it is absolutely fantastic. Also there is a video on YouTube it's called BA- Keep Yourself Together by Klaiinebows. I would put a URL but I don't know how it works… so that's disappointing. But I suggest you go watch it. **

**I have changed my name. My interests and personality changed so did my pen name.**

**Well, I have some ideas for the next chapter but I need your help.**

**Disney week or a week where the Warblers visit McKinley/New Directions visit Dalton?**

**Review and tell me which you would like to see happen first.**

**So…**

**see you guys next time.**


End file.
